May I Have This Dance?
by WingsofSmoke
Summary: Semi-AU. Lavi asks a strange white-haired gentleman to dance with him. Lavi/Allen


**A/N:** I wrote this years ago, before I even got far into D Gray Man. I basically just wanted a fic of Lavi and Allen dancing.

**Recommended listening:** Concerto No. 3 in F, RV 293 'Autumn' - III: Allegro by Itzhak Perlman

May I Have This Dance?

One-Shot

He wasn't sure as to why he was at this place and at this time. A dance? Really, now? And of course, everyone was trussed up something fancy, he thought. Girls were in beautiful black and green dresses, reaching to the ankles and with bracelets teething their wrists. Necklaces barely choked them and hair ties pinned their hair at the back of their heads, sometimes bobbing with each slight movement. The boys were in tuxedos and the like, black on white, as was considered traditional.

Lavi wondered just what he was doing there.

He watched as Lenalee danced with Kanda, moving right and left as if their feet weren't even touching the ground. Kanda didn't look exactly comfortable, but he was still graceful as ever, with his hair out of its normal ponytail and flowing down his back. Lenalee was smiling widely and obviously pleased with her dance partner, spinning when the music kicked up and moving closer to Kanda when it got less intense.

Looking around at people Lavi hardly knew and some he did, his eyes fell on a small boy in a tuxedo not too far off, hanging around the table where food was being set up in their tin containers and the punch bowl being filled.

The boy was quite the looker, in Lavi's opinion. He had layered silver-white hair that fell straight, brushing the top of his black jacket, where on one shoulder a little golden ball with wings hovered. His face looked gentle and young, crystalline blue eyes with a slight scar over his left eye, ending as something pointed that Lavi couldn't see for that silvery hair. He had on a pair of black gloves and seemed just as uncomfortable as Lavi was being there.

Violins picked up the beat and the notes went higher, faster. The boy turned away, raising his right hand for a moment to touch the golden winged ball on his shoulders, almost as if he were whispering to it. Then it flew off and disappeared behind a set of curtains behind the boy. Lavi watched with curious eyes. The boy looked around for a moment and then as if sensing Lavi watching him, those blue eyes rested on him.

A shot of electricity hit Lavi in the chest as crystalline blue settled on emerald. He remained still as those light eyes bore into his, as if seeing through him, but not wishing to. For a moment, he thought the boy's left eye turned red, but when he blinked, it was still as blue as the other eye. Perhaps an illusion caused by the chandelier lighting. The boy's face then turned a cute shade of pink and he turned away, shuffling his weight to his other foot, trying to look somewhere else.

Lavi smiled.

Ignoring the couples bustling around him, dancing as if they didn't care for anything else in the world, the redhead strode to where the boy stood. Lavi wasn't too much taller than the boy. As he stood by the boy's side, he bowed slightly and held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

The boy fully blushed now, obviously caught off guard at this and obviously unsure how to respond. He brought up his hands, shaking his head a little, muttering something about not being able to dance or something. But then he stopped and just looked at the redhead. Lavi was unfazed and stood poised, hand outstretched, eyes patient and his smile didn't fade. He was waiting. After what seemed like an eternity, the boy took his hand, the blush fading slightly. Replaced with a smile.

God, if that weren't a smile to melt the heart, Lavi didn't know what was.

They both walked to the dance floor. The boy looked slightly uncomfortable and Lavi knew it was probably just nerves of being the only non-straight dancing couple on the dance floor. Understandable. Not that many cared, really. They were too enthralled in their own dancing and staring at their female partners to notice the only couple on the dance floor consisting of two males.

Lavi decided to help the poor boy. "Here, put your left hand on my shoulder."

The boy complied after a moment's hesitation and that touch was enough to send a surge of something akin to power through Lavi. He placed his right hand on the silver-haired male's shoulder and took the boy's right hand in his left and began to lead him. The boy had a teensy little habit of glancing down to make sure he didn't step on Lavi's foot or something, but the redhead chuckled and paused a moment to whisper, "Don't look down all the time. You're not going to mess up, I promise."

There was a grin that went with that reassurance and the boy took the advice and looked up at Lavi's face instead. Lavi's heart almost skipped a beat and he grinned instead. The look on the young boy's face was just priceless. Those eyes were looking concentrated while the thin lips were slightly parted, but in awe or something else, Lavi didn't know. He found he liked that expression.

Lavi turned and led the boy with him, spinning in a large circle, the sound of music steadily becoming louder. Steps began to mingle with time and soon Lavi had forgotten all the other couples around him. The focus was before him, on the boy, who was following him through every step of their waltz, obviously having forgotten the awkwardness of it all. In fact, he seemed almost as comfortable with it was Lavi was.

Lavi chuckled and pulled the boy in a reverse circle again, watching as the boy fluidly followed him. 'He's a fast learner,' Lavi noted, smiling slightly.

When the music was all that was around them and the other dancers were forgotten, Lavi leaned down closer to the boy, causing another slight blush so surface. "I never did catch your name. I'm Lavi."

The boy blinked a few times before he smiled again, the smile that Lavi knew he was growing to love. He moved closer to the redhead to the point where he could rest his head on the redhead's chest if he so chose. "I'm Allen." By God, his voice was amazing. "Allen Walker."

Lavi smiled again and closed his eyes. That was a good name, he felt. The music began to die down and there was a slight feeling of despair, as Lavi knew he had to pull away from Allen now. The music died away and lingering between them was a silence where so much could be said, but neither could voice.

Allen opened his mouth with a smile and began," Well, Lavi, I think—"

Before he could finish, Lavi's hold of Allen's right hand tightened and was brought up to the redhead's face. With a smile, Lavi kissed Allen's hand. Then pulled up, his warm breath lingering on Allen's fingers even through the black glove. "I hope we dance again, Allen Walker."

So formal and so unlike Lavi in general, but it was enough to get the reaction he wanted. First that blush, which Allen looked like he was trying to control. Then that smile and a nod. "Un."

Affirmation.


End file.
